eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Elinor Gudfred
One of the most likely older specials, Elinor Gudfred have lived throughout at least one thousand year, and still counting. She does her part in helping the newer generations of specials in hiding from all the dangers the civilians can play. She is also the ancestor to the Kroner family, and the Gudlborg family History Pre-Eclipse. Ellinor was born, in the good year of 805 under the reign of the good king Siegfried. Elinor were brought up in a strict yet loving family. Her mother worked as a servant of the king himself, the father worked as a guard of the king. Of course, the family got much respect for doing their work, as well as they did. They were forever faithful to the king, of course, this were the line of work Elinor were supposed to go into too, as the mother was a servant, so would the daughter be. Well, that did not exactly go as planned, as the Elinor reached puberty, she became a very beautiful woman. This was noticed by the king and his son Gudfred, so not long after Elinor was to marry the prince. The marriage was a happy day for her, she was certainly a lucky woman, she had saved a good life for herself and the kids she would have. In the years to come, they lived peaceful. Well as peaceful as Vikings could. She got pregnant and gave birth to a daughter. Though the daughter was not really that important to the now King Gudfred, because at the day of his daughter’s birth, his father died allowing him to become king. Elinor, of course knew that a daughter meant nothing when it came to passing on the legacy of being a king to the next in the family. She would have to give Gudfred a Son. A few years after the birth of Hilda her daughter, she gave birth to a dead-born son. This of course did not please Gudfred; he believed the god Odin was punishing him, because he was not a good king, not fair not brave, not worthy of entering the halls of Valhalla. So he banished Elinor and his daughter, and got another wife instead. He hoped that by doing that, it would allow him to get a son, to carry out his legacy and hopefully make him worthy of entering the halls of Valhalla. During those years of banishment, both Elinor and Hilda lived a peacefully life away from people. As rumors spread fast of a witch, that could only give birth to death. This made it hard for them to find a place to live for longer amounts of time. As time went by, and they travelled through country to country, something became evident to Elinor, she did not age. Her daughter aged, and died. Elinor was alone in the world. She could not find a husband as he would die to, and he would of course expect kids, a thing which she could not grant him, since she had been fearing giving birth since the time of the dead born. After many years alone, she decided to return to Denmark her home country. When she returned it was under the reign of Harald Blåtand, a king that Christianized the Danes. This would have the dark side effects, as it had had in the other countries, religious paranoia, distrust among family members, and so on. She had learned to avoid witch-trials and witch-hunting’s. But other women weren’t as fortunate. She could not do anything but watch as innocent women was drowned or burned, this both were both good and bad for her, as she got to take care of some of the women before the burning. One witch confessed, they had a power, the witch was an old woman, and knew lots about this stuff, at least considering the time. She explained how and what she could do, and that Elinor had a power too, a power of healing. This gave her an extreme will to want to save people like her, but she got an extreme hatred for normal people, people without powers. Years went by after that, the witch-hunting’s slowly stopped, and it seemed people were at peace again. She used this time to practice her abilities, while moving from city to city, only spending a good ten years in the same city at most. She moved from the Danish boarder going alongside the German board, and up throughout the country, at last ending in the little village of Skagen. She met a guy there, unfortunately he recognized her, they had first met when he were nothing but a little child. Of course now, he was about 30 years. At first Elinor thought of leaving again, but he threatened to follow her, so she did not leave. They lived together, not as a loving, more as a sister and brother, she grew fond of him, though he had no powers. Her soul was still filled with scars from the witch hunting’s. Her hate for the normal people never really ceased to exists, but she learned that even normal people could be worthy of helping. Even after his death she kept living in Skagen. It was the perfect place for her, small no one asked questions, and she had many areas to train her abilities in. She learned how to heal people and how to shape shift, which would come in handy throughout the first and Second World War. She lived in Skagen alone preferring her own company instead of the villagers. At least that was how it were until the First World War Elinor took part in the First World War as a healer, taking care of the wounded people. She saved many, but there were more that died. Even though she hated the people without powers, she knew that it would be morally wrong to just let them die, so she even tried to save them. During the Second World War, she did a more active part of the fighting; actually joining one of the Danish Resistance groups that were trying to get the Germans out of Denmark. She used the fake name of Jørgen Haagen Schmith, and the form of a male. The same form, which she would grow so attached to, that it would be one she regularly would use later on. Of course she could not keep on using the same form always, so in the year 1944, she carefully took what people would believe to be her last fight against the Germans. Her fake identity died, and she went into hiding. Of course in the years following the Danish escape from the Germans in 1945, she continued switching from her original form, and into the form of Jørgen Haagen Schmith, of course without using the same name, since after the German’s retreat, that name had become a Danish resistance hero. From there on, she lived a peaceful life, studying Medicine and other stuff, making sure to switch shapes every five years to avoid raising suspicions, though in 1994 she moved to USA because she thought it was time for a change. Since then, she has been living in the USA moving around from town to town, working where she could get work, mostly as a doctor of some sort, taking a little fee for her perfected healing. She used her knowledge of how to lay low, to avoid anyone getting too curios about her, and every year or so, she switched form so that no one would be able to track her. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Immortals